¿Qué es lo que tiene que yo no tenga?
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [#PokeShippingWeek 2017 / Day 2] "¿Estás celoso? ¿En serio?" / "¡No estoy celo-!" / "Vamos, Ash, el primer paso es aceptarlo, no es que no te quiera más, es sólo que ella le da lo que tú no puedes" / "¿¡Qué es?" Los celos podían ser de lo que sea y por lo que sea, Ash tendría que aprender a aceptar los suyos [Posible OOC, comedia y referencia a otra ship aparte de la principal]


_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _ **:**_ _Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

 _._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _: Esta historia va dedicada al Día 2 de la Semana Pokéshipping (#PokeShippingWeek) 2017, cuya temática es "Celos" (Jealousy) y aunque no es obligatorio, recomiendo leer primero mi anterior One-shot llamado "Un día nostálgico" para entender ciertas cosillas agregadas en éste. Contiene quizás algo de OOC, así como otra pareja que me gusta del universo de pokémon, pero el OOC lo dejaré a interpretación del lector, tengan en cuenta que pasaron 7 años desde que Ash y Misty tenían 10._

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **[ONE-SHOT]**_

 _ **"**_ _ **¿¡Qué es lo que tiene que yo no tenga!?**_ _ **"**_

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Ya casi era la hora de cenar y Ash Ketchum se daba una necesitada ducha rápida — _luego de su gran captura de horas antes_ — mientras que su madre Delia ponía la mesa, siendo ayudada por el Pikachu, la amiga de su hijo, Misty Waterflower y la ahora Marill de ésta última. Cuando estuvo todo arreglado y sólo había que esperar a que se terminara de cocinar la comida, la cual vigilaba el Mr. Mime de Delia hasta avisar que ya estaba lista, Ash ya se había cambiado y bajó para dar una mano a servir lo más pesado.

Misty comentó con agrado que todo estaba delicioso y el Ketchum varón asintió junto a ella, tragando el pedazo de la masorca que había estado masticando; añadiendo que su madre se había lucido como siempre, en especial con la salsa. Delia no sabía si reír o sonrojarse, porque su querido Mr. Mime le daba palmaditas para animarla e incluso los ratones elementales daban sus felicitaciones con unos entusiastas «¡Pikapika! / ¡Marill-Ma!», teniendo sus mejillas llenas de migajas.

—¡Ay! ¡N-no sigan, que me sonrojo…! —El ambiente se llenó de risas ante la graciosa modestia de la castaña, quien se puso más roja que los polos de Pikachu—. Pero me alegra no perder el toque… aunque las felicitaciones deben ir hacia nuestra ayudante de cocina de hoy, ¿verdad, Mimey? ** _*(1)_**

—¡Mime-mime~! —Asintió el Pokémon mimo con una sonrisa dulce, un leve «¿Rill-Ma?» se escuchó de la susodicha 'ayudante' y Delia asintió.

—Cuando ustedes se fueron a pescar, ella nos ayudó bastante durante el día —Mientras Delia hablaba, el Pokémon humanoide asentía y enumeraba con sus manos—. Salió con nosotros al mercado, nos ayudó a cargar las bolsas con los ingredientes conseguidos, dió una mano a Mimey lavándolos bien con su Chorro de agua, y luego nos pasaba los condimentos para echar en la salsa.

—Vaya, entonces podrías ayudarme en la cocina cuando volvamos al gimnasio, pequeña~ —Comentó Misty, estando del lado opuesto de la mesa y quedando frente a su Pokémon, así como Ash estaba al lado de ella y quedaba frente a su Pikachu.

—M-M-Marill-Ma… —La Marill de la Waterflower usó una bola de arroz para cubrirse el rostro, ésta adquirió tal tono rosa, que era fácil confundirla con algún Pokémon de la Isla Pinkan ** _*(2)_** del Archipiélago Naranja. Las risas iniciaron nuevamente.

La cena prosiguió sin anormalidades… poco a poco los platillos iban disminuyendo su cantidad, hasta que no quedaban más que migajas y la última masorca… Ash no dudó en agarrarla, no sin antes preguntar si alguien la quería.

—¡Kapi! Pika-pika-chu~

—¿Hmm…? —Ash terminaba de masticar lo que quedaba de la última masorca, cuando llamó su atención escuchar la vocecita de su compañero y mejor amigo. Delia estaba concentrada hablando con Misty, y Mimey las escuchaba dando igualmente algunos bocados, por lo que solamente el muchacho prestó atención a ellos.

Pikachu parecía hablar con Marill, sujetando una servilleta con una de sus patitas y limpiándole las migajas que quedaban en su cara azulada. Era una escena muy tierna y la que hizo sonreír a Ash, su compañero siempre había sido un Pokémon muy amigable, incluso con aires de hermano mayor o medio-paternales con Pokémon más jóvenes que él. Togepi fue el mejor ejemplo de ello a lo largo de sus primeros viajes, eso antes de que éste evolucionara a Togetic y Misty no tuviera de otra que permitirle a su 'hijo' finalmente dejar el nido. Desde esa emotiva separación y tras pasar unos meses, quien pasó a ser la sucesora de Togepi fue la pequeña Azurill, entregada desde huevo por Tracey; siendo el Marill del mismo Sketchit el posible padre. En sus regresos a Pueblo Paleta tras sus varios viajes y entre las visitas de Misty, Pikachu se había hecho cercano a Azurill casi tanto como con Togepi, pero aunque el afecto no disminuyó cuando ésta evolucionó a Marill… el peli-oscuro con el paso del tiempo sí fue notando un cambio en el lazo del par de roedores.

Pikachu no sólo lucía protector y cariñoso — _como siempre lo fue_ — sino extremadamente atento, o bueno, una palabra más exacta podría ser "caballeroso". Siempre dejaba que a la hora de comer, Marill diera el primer bocado o le dejaba las piezas más grandes y jugosas… incluso se le vino a la mente la película de "La dama y el vagabundo" cuando le vio cederle el último Pokéblock que quedaba; eso en una sorpresiva visita de May a Kanto debido a un Concurso que se celebraría ahí. Todo eso era bastante tierno y simpático, pero el único inconveniente era que en esas veces que podían estar juntos los ratones, Pikachu parecía pasar menos tiempo con su entrenador. No intencional, desde luego, su lazo con Ash era irrompible y siempre estaría ahí sin importar lo que pasara… pero tras el progresivo cambio de su actitud con Marill, ¡vaya! Era como si la mente del ratón eléctrico perdiera el curso del tiempo y el espacio.

No sabía por qué, pero la sensación que le provocaba sentirse tan "echado a un lado" — _aún sabiendo no era para nada intencional—_ se le hizo un tanto familiar, aunque no podía ubicar la razón…

—Bueno, chicos, iré con Mr. Mime a sacudir el mantel afuera —La voz de su madre le sacó de sus inusuales pensamientos, la señora Ketchum se levantó junto a su Pokémon y prosiguió—. Así que Misty, ¿no es molestia si Ash y tú me ayudan a lavar los platos?

—Ningún problema, Sra. Ketchum.

—Ay, ya te lo dije, querida —La castaña sonrió condescendientemente, recogiendo el mantel por un extremo y su Mr. Mime por el otro (con cuidado de no tirar las migajas) una vez su hijo y su invitada quitaron de encima los platos—. Puedes decirme Sra. Delia, o de paso sólo Delia, luego de tantos años no hay que ser tan formales, ¿verdad que no?

—¡Miiiime-miiime!

—O-oh, claro, Sra. Delia, jeje… —Sonrió nerviosa la pelirroja, aun se le hacía fuera de lugar referirse a la Doña Ketchum sólo por su nombre. No porque fuesen extrañas la una con la otra, tras tantos años, Misty ya se sentía parte de la familia… solamente sentía que uno debía decir el nombre-a-secas de los progenitores de algún amigo, en caso de ser literalmente "parte" de la familia. Por ejemplo, si la señora Ketchum fuese su suegra-… ¡Ay, ya basta! ¡Malditos pensamientos desviados!

Delia enarcó una ceja al notar a Misty más roja que su cabello y escabulléndose con la excusa de fregar, a lo que la castaña sólo vio a su (igual de confundido) Mr. Mime y se alzaron de hombros, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal para encargarse del mantel. La Waterflower se relajó al escuchar la puerta cerrándose a espaldas de ellos, pero fue entonces que notó que no estaban todos los platos a lavar… se giró queriendo regañar al hijo de Delia por tardarse tanto, pero percibió que éste — _aun con platos en brazos_ — tenía la vista fija en la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín trasero de la residencia.

¿Qué veía? Pues aparentemente a Marill y Pikachu, la primera lanzaba un chorrito de agua de potencia suave al rostro del segundo y éste se frotaba sus patitas, limpiándose las migajas y rastros de salsa sutiles que quedaron en su pelaje. Luego, Marill alzaba la cabeza y hacía que el chorro cayera sobre su propio cuerpo, a lo que Pikachu la ayudaba a limpiarse a sí misma frotando sus patas amarillas sobre el pelaje azulado y el círculo blanco del centro; causándole cosquillas a la hembra y riéndose ambos en confianza.

Era una escena preciosa, digna de una de las imágenes capturadas por su viejo amigo Todd Snap, el fotógrafo Pokémon. Pero el problema era la expresión del moreno, no era de molestia ni nada parecido, más lucía perdido y dubitativo en lo que veía…

—¿Ash…?

—¿H-huh? ¿Qué? —Dio un respingo y volvió a aferrar los platos, para evitar se le cayeran, girándose hacia ella—. ¡Ah! Perdona, Misty, déjame limpiar mi parte, jeje…

Ni lento ni perezoso, el de ojos cafés se colocó frente al fregador y sujetó la otra esponja, frotándola con su mini-hilera de platos. Misty se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, iban frotando y quitando la espuma con el agua que corría… no era un silencio incómodo, pero ninguno decía nada. El Ketchum por aparentemente estar perdido en sus pensamientos y la Waterflower por estar pendiente de su mejor amigo…

—¡Bien, suficiente! —Ella colocó su último plato limpio en la alacena donde ya tenía claro que se guardaban, se cruzó de brazos y recargando su cintura sobre el mesón al lado del fregadero, fue directo al grano—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ash Ketchum?

—¿¡A-aaah…!? —No sabía si fue muy obvio, si Misty le conocía de tal forma que notó cómo se sentía, o quizás un poco de ambas cosas… pero optó por hacerse el desentendido—. ¿Por qué preguntas, Mist? No me pasa na-…

—¿Es broma? Sé reconocer cuando alguien de por sí distraído por naturaleza actúa aun **MÁS** distraído-… —Colocó un dedo sobre los labios del otro, acallando el «¡Oye…!» que éste exclamó, y acabó con un lento—. Pero aparte de eso, te noto… raro… como decaído.

—…

—… Vamos, Ash, ¿qué tienes? —Él no insistió en pelear, así que ella lo entendió como que no lo ocultaría más pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Misty colocó una mano sobre el hombro de él y susurró con paciencia—. Sabes que puedes decírmelo…

—… T-te reirás… —Fue todo lo que murmuró él, recargando sus brazos sobre el borde del fregadero.

—No puedo prometer que no me reiré, si tú mismo sientes es algo que me haría reír… —Fue sincera con eso, Ash bufó con un pucherito, más Misty añadió con una amable palmada—. Pero, no porque me ría significa que no querría ayudarte. Si es algo que te tiene mal, quiero solucionarlo si puedo.

—… —Ash suspiró con lentitud, viendo la gota que cayó del (ya cerrado) chorro hasta el fondo del lavadero, y se giró para toparse con esos ojos del color del mar que le transmitían paz—. Es… bueno, es acerca de Pikachu…

—¿Pikachu? —El moreno asintió.

—Y también Marill…

—¿Mi Marill? —Preguntó sólo para asegurarse de que se refiriera a la suya; porque no podía descartarse que se refiriera al Marill macho de Tracey, con quien se topaban a diario en el laboratorio del prof. Oak. Ash volvió a asentir—. ¿Qué tienen? ¿Marill le hizo algo a Pikachu? ¿Te hizo algo a ti?

—N-no, no es eso. Y no es realmente nada malo, yo mismo soy consciente de que no, pero… —Ash bufó, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano por la vergüenza, y sólo le dijo muy rápidamente todo lo que notó del par de roedores los últimos días, al igual que lo que le hacía sentir. Hubo un corto silencio, seguido de un bufido divertido de la pelirroja—. ¡Oye, Mist! Dijiste que-…

—Nunca prometí no reírme, Ash, y menos por algo tan chistoso~ —La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa divertida, pero no por burlarse de Ash, sino por la situación en sí—. ¿Estás celoso? ¿De Pikachu y Marill? ¿En serio?

—¡Noooooo, de mentira! —Respondió con sarcasmo, más al darse cuenta de que había confesado lo que no quería, sintió su cara ponerse muy caliente ante lo bochornoso que sonaba—. ¡N-no, espera! ¡No estoy celo-…!

Misty quería lucir seria, profesional, pero sus labios ladeados y el temblor de sus hombros denotaban cuánto luchaba por no morir de risa—. Vamos, Ash, el primer paso es aceptarlo… y, créeme, no eres el único que notó el cambio del lazo de ellos. También noté que Marill ha estado algo más pegada de Pikachu que de mí, y de forma totalmente distinta a como era con Togepi…

—¿Distinta?

—Sí, Pikachu es muy cariñoso, él quería y cuidaba mucho de Togepi. También te quiere mucho, a mí también me adora… aunque, bueno, es obvio, él tiene buen gusto en sus amistades~

—Misty…

—… Pero ya en serio, Pikachu no quiere a Marill más que a nosotros, ni nos quiere más que a ella… es sólo que… ninguno de nosotros puede darle a Pikachu lo que Marill sí…

—¿¡Qué es!? —La sobresaltó al tomarla de los hombros y con ojos atentos, lejos de ofenderse ni incomodarse por la cercanía, el verlo tan "adorablemente desesperado" le parecía muy tierno, considerando que Ash era un adolescente ahora—. ¿¡Qué es lo que tiene que yo no tenga!?

—B-bueee-noooo… —Su voz estaba temblorosa debido a las ligeras sacudidas de Ash, aun teniéndola agarrada, pero al cerciorarse de que podría marearla si continuaba con ello, él se detuvo sin soltarla—. Poniéndolo en palabras simples… para Pikachu, _tú no eres "su tipo"_ _ ***(3)**_ _…_

—¡…!

—¿…?

—… O-oh… —Ash seguía siendo un poco despistado en cuanto a cosas de romance, pero a sus diecisiete años de edad, se hizo consciente de ciertas cosas y "esa" última frase fue lo suficientemente clara para hacerle captar qué sucedía—. ¿E-es como con Butterfree?

Esa era la sensación que le resultaba familiar ahora con Pikachu y Marill, la vez en que tuvo que decirle adiós a Butterfree al saber que emigraría con su pareja y cruzarían el mar, lejos, muy lejos, para tener bebés Caterpie.

—S-sí… o bueno, no digo que vayan directamente a 'ese' punto, pero… —Ahora su corazón se agitó al imaginar a Pikachu y Marill en un campo de flores, acurrucados uno junto al otro, y con un pequeño huevo de colores indefinidos en medio de ellos para mantenerlo cálido. ¡Aun faltaba para eso…! Aún teniendo la misma edad, Misty era más madura que Ash y se hizo a la idea de ese (muy posible) resultado ante el actual escenario—. P-pero… aunque Marill maduró muy rápido, apenas están en los inicios de lo que toda relación conlleva. Es normal que se distraigan mucho al pasar tiempo juntos…

—S-sí…

—… No pongas esa cara, Ash —Misty le dió una palmada amable en su hombro—. No será como con Butterfree, los casos de Pokémon ya domesticados y de distinta (pero compatible) especie no implican que deban emigrar, ni nada parecido. Ellos prefieren estar en un punto específico, natural y abierto, seguro para sus crías… más sin apartarse de donde vivan sus entrenadores.

Ash sonrió un poco, aunque no lucía totalmente convencido. Misty lo pensó un poco y se le vino otra respuesta a la mente.

—Sé que no es el mismo caso, pero… ¿recuerdas la manada de Pikachu salvajes con la que nos topamos en aquél bosque? —Logró captar su atención aun más, pues Ash estuvo a punto de liberar a Pikachu aquella vez, pensando era lo mejor para él—. Pikachu quería integrarse y lo logró. Se veía muy a gusto, bienvenido, pasándola bien y divirtiéndose… pero no lucía feliz cuando le dijiste que te irías sin él, ¿por qué? Pues porque a pesar de todo eso que la manada le dió, Pikachu escogió quedarse a tu lado porque su felicidad estaba contigo. Independientemente de las amistades que forme… Pikachu contigo tiene un lazo que no podría, ni querría romper. Y aun si encuentra una nueva adición a su felicidad estando con Marill, él no te apartaría de su vida, su felicidad no estará completa sin ti.

—… V-vaya discursito que diste, ¿huh?

—¿A-Ash…? —Ella se sorprendió al notarlo con ojos algo llorosos y una sonrisa conmovida, pero lo que le pintó las mejillas de un rojo más intenso que su cabello, fue sentir que los brazos del muchacho la rodearon y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¡A-Ash…!

—G-gracias, Misty… tus palabras eran lo que este tonto necesitaba… —Su voz no se oía quebrada, pero sus lágrimas fueron lo que necesitó dejar salir luego de sus preocupaciones en los últimos días, y no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alivio. La líder de gimnasio tan sólo con palabras, y ante todo lo que vivieron juntos, logró evaporar hasta la menor duda que quedaba en el corazón del aspirante a Maestro Pokémon —. Sigo feliz sabiendo que Butterfree está con alguien que lo cuidará bien, pero hay veces en que le hecho de menos… y… n-no querría que Pikachu se separara así de mí, aún si fuera algo consentido de mi parte. No quiero 'perder' de ese modo a mis seres queridos más cercanos, ni a Pikachu, ni a mi madre… _ni siquiera a ti_...

—A-Ash… —Aun teniendo su rubor, pero entrecerrando los ojos ante la enorme calidez y sinceridad en las palabras de él, Misty sólo le abrazó devuelta. No se dijeron nada más por unos minutos largos, no hacía falta…

Delia incluso les había estado espiando por la puerta entre-abierta, no se atrevió a pasar y le alegró no haberlo hecho; esa escena valió totalmente la pena. Mr. Mime parecía satisfecho también… su maestra le aconsejó que les dejaran solos unos minutos, así que pensó que sería buena idea ir al laboratorio de su viejo amigo Sam _ ***(4)**_ y preguntarle qué podía aportar o instalar en su jardín trasero, para hacer el ambiente 'ideal' en que dos ratones de elementos distintos pudiesen cuidar de sus crías. Mimey la siguió al estar de acuerdo, quería ayudar en lo que hiciese falta para que su 'Compadre' eléctrico y su 'ayudante' de cocina se sintieran cómodos; estaba dispuesto a cavar un pequeño estanque si era necesario.

—… ¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó Misty, una vez Ash respiró hondo y dió fin al abrazo.

—Sí… en serio, mil gracias, Mist.

—Mil de nadas~ —Rieron un poco ante esa ocurrencia—. Al verte tan maduro y fuerte los últimos años, había olvidado lo sensible que eras~

El Ketchum entrecerró los ojos y vio a otro lado, algo apenado y derrotado. Misty estuvo a su lado la mayoría de las veces que él lloró; así que no era como que no conociera esa parte de su personalidad. Aún así, aunque él no lo admitiría: si era ella quien lo viera, no se le hacía incómodo expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma. Pero como se dijo antes, él no lo admitiría.

—No es como que yo no tenga corazón…

—Y nunca dije eso, futuro Maestro Pokémon~

—Aunque casi lloraste viendo la Mallabola con el Tentacruel entre tus manos, ¿me lo negarás?

—N-no iba a llorar, ¡sólo estaba conmovida!

—Claro, claro, sirenita…

—¿¡Q-qué te pica para decirme así últimamente!?

Pikachu y Marill andaban correteando en el jardín en esos instantes, cuando al escuchar los gritos dentro de la residencia Ketchum… suspiraron al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de que sus entrenadores habían vuelto a iniciar otra discusión. ¿Motivo? Ni idea, pero lo mejor sería no entrometerse. La patita amarilla se envolvió con la azulada y se recostaron uno junto al otro, en frente de un árbol en el jardín y contemplando la luna llena, que bañaba al Pueblo Paleta con su luz en esa (casi) pacífica noche…

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **FIN …**_

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **N/A: *(1)**_ _"Mimey" es el apodo con el que Delia se dirigió a su Mr. Mime una vez, aunque no es un apodo definitivo (como los de Richie o Lillie hacia sus Pokémon) sino ocasional._

 _._

 _ ***(2)**_ _La isla Pinkan en japonés/inglés (también conocida como "Isla rosada") hizo su aparición en el episodio #7 de la segunda temporada, en donde crecía una fruta que al ser ingerida por los Pokémon les otorgaba una coloración rosada; eso sólo si la comían diariamente._

 _._

 _ ***(3)**_ _A partir de la 6ta generación, Pikachu y Marill son compatibles para criar al compartir el Grupo Huevo: Hada. Nueva Poké-OTP ha nacido, perras (?)_

 _._

 _ ***(4)**_ _"Sam" es el apodo de Samuel Oak, nombre completo del Prof. Oak._


End file.
